federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - February, 2385
This page chronicles posts #13281-13400 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2385. *CP - January, 2385 *CP - March, 2385 Earth Plots First Week Back from the future, N’LANI DHAJA finds her husband KITAAN DHOW and reunites with him. She tells him about her adventures and how she found out that he has a on son Fenris, as well as what happened to Elli in the future with Juretoh upsets him. Second Week Back into the past, fDOMINIC VONDREHLE seeks out SIOMANE TARA to send some more time with his mothers past self. They go to the beach and are able to surf. Third Week Going into some new business deals MOHAMMAD NESRIN seeks out IBRAHIM AL-KHALID and ISKANDER AL-KHALID to talk about his transactions with Zahir, as well as wishing to keep up their relationship. KITAAN DHOW wants to know about Chiaro and if he can fix his son before he finds him. JULIAN BASHIR offers what help he can and assures something could be done. Taking SIOMANE TARA out for some fun, fDOMINIC VONDREHLE starts to see as more and they end up kissing. He stops it, however, before anything get serious. SIYAL INDUS gets a visitor from KOHSII VENIK now they’re both on the same planet. They talk about the clothing store, the kids and Venik. VYLIN ELBRUNNE is pregnant again and finds out that she is due in June. Bringing the news to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is a shock to them both but they are happy to have another baby. Fourth Week For KALILI MUNROE’s birthday the clan including MINIYA MUNROE, LALI MUNROE, BARBARA MUNROE, SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE all go to the park. There, Shawn falls asleep and is subjected to a pedi/manicure by his children. Contacting Bajor, KITAAN DHOW asks a favour of TAHMOH ALMIN who agrees to come to Earth and bring Kitaan and his wife to Fenrir - for a fee. Now working, CARLYLE SORENSEN can enjoy his freedom. He meets a newly joined Trill named SALYNA JOVAK who we find out had an emergency joining with her ex-boyfriends symbient. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE has to break the news about his wife’s pregnancy to EDWARD ELBRUNNE. The boy doesn’t take it well, resenting Vylin for replacing his mother so they take some time to think about Paige. BRYCE WREN is going into speech therapy in hopes he won’t influence his daughter too much. Recommended from Shawn Munroe, he sees ASHLEY MOSS and they work on his problems. Cardassia Plots First Week After their family was processed for the emergency evacuations, SIYAL INDUS is upset that her mother and AVARIN INDUS’ family wasn’t included in in the mix. Avarin tells her that that is tough and she will have to suck it up. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD arrives to the planet and meets with QUESTA and YORKIN KORINAS about the Kazon’s joining the fight sooner than later. AVARIN makes his decision about SHAYLA RESIO, inviting her to the firm and telling her that she has the position. SHAWN MUNROE is in Cardassian space on the USS Enterprise when QUESTA boards with MINIYA MUNROE, LALI MUNROE and KALILI MUNROE who are going back to Earth. KEHAL arrives and QUESTA greets him getting information on all his contacts including D’Nal and Rhiana. GWENI DAMAR invites BAHSIL ZAYAS (fAARIX DAMAR) to chat with her and they talk about family. This reminds him of his own and want he is missing and he excuses himself. Second Week With all of the hubbub of the war, DURAS VENIK hasn’t had much time to just relax and his illness is getting worse. On steroids, he attempts to hide how bad it is which only makes OZARA BRIK worry all the more. SIYAL INDUS is upset about AVARIN INDUS bringing up that she should go to Earth. They get into a mini argument but in the end she decides to leave, just to be safe. Third Week On her first day of work, SHAYLA RESIO finds out that she will be more of a secretary than she thought because AVARIN INDUS’ wife has gone to Earth. She also finds out Avarin’s connection to QUESTA DAMAR when the first lady arrives and tells Avarin he may be drafted as a security guard. Bajor Plots First Week Finally deciding to come out of hiding, KEHAL S’HARIEN is back to himself and dropped his alias of KIAN MAENAK. He contacts, QUESTA DAMAR and tells her about him coming back and wanting to help her, arranging to meet in person on Prime. Needing to have one more night with his wife, KEHAL seeks out ALLYSANN MAENAK and has an intimate moment with her. En route back to Bajor, AMITY IOAN and YINTAR IOAN are finished with Zalda and talk about their Torp’s because they bought five of them, three females and two males. Fourth Week Out of his isolation, T’POK is going to work starting in March and explains his guilt to JILLIAN HORTON over everything that has happened since the attack in September. While better, for the most part, there are aspects of the Vulcan which make him seem more emotional. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Back from her time away, mCYDJA BERN has retaken over mTerok Nor and sends a communication to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN). They talk about her intentions and she agrees to play nice if he looks after Wolfe. Romulan Plots Second Week Still undercover, VRIHA K’PREL (DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) tries to get closer to KHOAL PARDEK and get more information after the attacks. When Pardek is just rude and grumpy, Dayin has enough and leaves. SULLAN S’TOKKR is outside with NA’LEV JEVRIANI when Dayin leaves, but keeps focused when the Senator tells him to step up more research into the Thermopox virus. TUCKER DORR is really confused about everything going on and confronts PARDEK about it. The Praetor continues to be in a foul mood, not having any control over what is going on. Third Week On the job, D’NAL AI’ODANN is finding his position increasingly stressful. In hopes of helping YALANA AI’ODANN helps out how she can and gives him the support he needs despite the dangers of her being killed. #02 February, 2385 #02 February, 2385 #02 February, 2385